


The Marble House

by Couga10fh



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, hobbit - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couga10fh/pseuds/Couga10fh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan (Kili) and Felix's(FIli) younger sister went missing for 3 days. When she is found, she is very different than when she left. There is something inside her that is trying to take charge. The brothers struggle to find out what has changed their sister so dramatically. Their sister Dani struggles to control the new beast inside of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marble House

**Author's Note:**

> So this work started out as a nightmare I had the night before i had to take my PRAXIS exam, and Fili and Kili were the two brothers in the story. A week later, classes started back up and I had to think of a story to write and I couldn't think of anything so I wrote down my night mare (Using different names than Fili and Kili of course.) Since then it has kinda just snowballed into something I never expected. I've decided to Post it on here to get feedback from people other than my classmates. I know it's not perfect, and I already know I will be revising it, but any feedback you have for me would be greatly appreciated!

Dani had only been missing for three days. She had stayed late for work, and had been on the phone with me when she had been taken.  
“Yeah hun, I'm walking out to the car now. I'm going to stop on the way home and grab a thing of popcorn for the movie alright? Yes, I remembered to pick up the paychecks. I dunno how much your paycheck is, but mine is over one-hundred, so yours is likely a bit more than that”.  
She had had paused in her speaking for a moment and I had heard that she had stopped walking, the crunch of gravel under her boots no longer in the background of the phone. The only sound coming through the phone her breathing.  
“Huh.”  
“What? You alright?” I had asked.  
“Yeah, just there's someone looking in the windows of my car...Give me a second”.  
I heard in the background as she called out the the person, asking if she could help them with anything. The voice of a man got louder as she walked closer to him.  
“Yeah I'm fine. Just looking for my friends car.”  
“Alright, maybe I can help. Whose car are you looking for?” There was a pause in sound as I heard her wait for a response that never came. The sound of a scuffle came through the phone.  
“Hey! What are yo-”.  
The line went dead. I can't count the number of times I tried to call back, but there was never an answer. The police had been called, and they searched the area. The security camera in the parking lot had captured video of the man walking around Dani's car, looking in the windows and trying to find a way in. It also captured video of him grabbing Dani, breaking her phone and dragging her off-screen. There was nothing in the car of any use, and three days later, she was found lying on the concrete outside the employee entrance.  
When Felix and I showed up for our shift, the police were already there. There were no customers there yet, the park wasn't set to open for another hour. There was a crowd around the gate employees got in through, and I could see between people that yellow tape had been hung up. Most employees were standing in the parking lot chatting among themselves. The cafeteria staff were all sitting under the shade of the trees in the parking lot. The day-shift groundskeepers were all sitting in the bed of Jared’s truck. The Lifeguards were all standing near the back corner of the lot by Mikes Honda, and when Felix and I had gotten out of our beat-up Legacy, Mike called called us over.  
“Aidan, Felix, come here!” Mike waved his hand at us, gesturing.  
We closed our doors and walked over to the group, and as we got closer, they all stopped their conversations and paused to look at us. Strange.  
“You guys alright? Aidan?” I turned and looked at Felix, who was already looking at me confused. I looked back at the others, and they all looked concerned.What was going on?  
“Yeah, as good as I can be I guess. Why? Have they found anything about Dani?” I asked. I looked at them all and suddenly things became awkward and tense. Mike looked at me.  
“Wait, were you not told? They found her.”  
He immediately had our full attention, we had been told nothing. “What, no, nobody told us anything. They found her? When? Is she ok?” The questions were flying through my lips before I had a chance to really process them. I felt my older brother put his hand on my shoulder, as if to hold me back.  
Mike looked uncomfortable. “Yeah, they found her this morning outside the gate. The ambulance just left with her in it. I looked at the concrete, there was no blood, so I don't think she's hurt terribly, but I mean you never know....” Mike was rambling on, but my attention was already elsewhere. I turned around and walked towards the gate, with Felix behind me, but before I could get there our supervisor John stopped me.  
I turned to face him. “Is she ok?” He nodded yes and went to speak.  
“She wasn't hurt that I could see, she's at the hospital now. The police are going to talk to her first.”  
“Fine whatever I got to go. I'll talk to you later” I needed to get to the hospital, to see that she was alive. As I turned around John grabbed my arm and told me to let him know what was going on so he could tell the others. Our whole department had been worried when she had gone missing.  
Felix and I got back into our car and drove to the hospital. Very few words were exchanged between the two of us on our way there. We called our mom and updated her, and as we pulled off the road, there were news trucks driving towards the park.  
As we sat in the emergency room, waiting for the doctor to come talk to us I spoke.  
“Do you think she's going to be ok?”  
“Huh?” Felix looked at me as though I had just shaken him out of a train of thought. “What did you say?”  
“Dani, do you think she is going to be ok?” Felix sighed and looked at me.  
“We haven't even seen her yet Aidan.”  
“I know but-”  
“Dani Forest?” The doctor was looking around the waiting room and Felix and I got up and walked over.  
“Yes?” Felix said taking the part of the adult in the situation.  
“Who are you?”  
“We're her roommates, we all live together.” The doctor looked at us and told us to follow him. As he walked he spoke of how she was.  
“We have looked over her and there are no injurious anywhere on her. She does has a concussion from a hit on the head, but nothing serious. She is very lucky.” The doctor stopped outside a door and turned to us. “The police are with her now, as soon as they are done talking with her, she can go home.” He nodded to us, hung a clipboard up next to the door and walked away.  
I looked inside the window and saw her sitting on the bench, swinging her legs and talking with the police. She seemed...relaxed. Not what I was expecting. Dani was usually laid back person, but she looked far to comfortable for someone who was just kidnapped for three days. The police spent another ten minuets in the room with her, asking her questions and writing down her answers. When they were done, they exited the room and turned to us.  
A tall man with blonde hair told the others to go ahead. He looked at us and spoke. “All done boys. She says that she doesn't remember anything after clocking out of work. Keep an eye on her, and if she members anything, give us a call. We'll be in touch.” He handed us a card with the number for the station and walked away.  
Felix and I looked at each other before we walked into the room.  
“Dani!” I said as I walked over to her and gave her a hug. Her arms didn't hug me back and I pulled back and looked at her. She had a vacant look to her face, she looked like she was analyzing me, deciding if I was good enough of not. “Dani?” I said, concerned. She just sat there staring at me. She wasn't upset per-say, but she wasn't as smiley as she was when she was talking to the police officers.  
“Dani, Sis, is there something wrong?” Felix sounded as concerned as I did, but I didn’t turn to see his face.  
Suddenly a Cheshire cat grin spread across her face, though the calculating look didn't leave her eyes. “Yes, I'm fine.” She said as she gave me a once over, “Just tired. Let's go home.” At that she bounced off the bench, and grabbed the clothes the hospital provided her, sweatpants and sweatshirt. Both gray. Once she had closed the bathroom door behind her to change Felix spoke.  
“There's something wrong with her” His voice was matter-of-fact, and stared at the door. He looked concerned, and almost frustrated. She was not acting like herself.  
“Yeah. I feel ya” I said. The look in her eye, the way she regarded me like she was planning something. It had sent a chill through my spine. There was something different about her.  
The door to the bathroom swung open with too much force, startling us both. Dani came skipping out of the bathroom in the sweats, draped the hospital gown across the bench then turned to look at me. She stared vacantly at me again and stood without moving, feet together and without blinking. After a moment, the same unnerving look from before spread across her face again and she smiled. “Yeah, lets go home.” She grabbed my hand and practically skipped out of the room, Felix following behind.


End file.
